1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a portable terminal device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical field which reduces the thickness or the like of the portable terminal device by causing part of a connecting cable to bend and extend in a direction which is orthogonal to a direction in which a first housing slides with respect to a second housing and is orthogonal to a thickness direction of the first housing and the second housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some portable terminal devices such as mobile telephones, voice recording and reproducing apparatuses, image recording and reproducing apparatuses, imaging apparatuses, information processors, and network communication apparatuses have a structure in which a first housing is caused to slide with respect to a second housing.
In some of such portable terminal devices such as mobile telephones, a display section is placed in the first housing, an operation section is placed in the second housing, at least part of the first housing and at least part of the second housing are placed one on top of another in a thickness direction, and the first housing slides with respect to the second housing in a direction orthogonal to the thickness direction (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-157465).
In a mobile telephone described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-157465, a circuit board is placed in the inside of each of the first housing and the second housing, and a connector mounted on one circuit board and a connector mounted on the other circuit board are connected to each other by a flexible printed wiring board provided as a connecting unit.
The flexible printed wiring board is placed inside the first housing and the second housing in a state in which the thickness direction thereof coincides with the thickness direction of the first housing and the second housing, and is bent or extended so as to be folded in the thickness direction when the first housing slides with respect to the second housing.